The Storm
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Remus sits by Sirius's grave, and remembers. Sirius/Remus slash


**Aghhh this was horrible to write :'( My poor poor Remus *hugs him*.**

 **This was written for MagnoliaFlower55's competition on HPFC - 'Every Wolf Deserves A Star'.**

 **I used the prompts 'Graveyard, Pureblood!Remus, No dialogue, crush, intricate, vile, yank and bronze'.**

* * *

 **The Storm**

The cloudy sky was getting darker and darker. It was windy, and wet, and miserable. Remus Lupin was sitting on the grass in the graveyard, with his eyes closed. Raindrops landed on his pale skin but he didn't wince at all. He just thought.

He thought of all the times his family had shunned him for being gay and for being in love with Sirius. Remus a pureblood, and the Lupin family was one of the only pureblood families left. Not as prominent as the Black family, but still powerful.

The pureblood lines were very planned and intricate. His parents had had big plans for him to marry a pureblood girl and have children. His parents were devastated that they could not have any more children. Remus was an only child, and then he'd been bitten by a werewolf. To them, it was a slight problem that their future heirs would be part werewolf. To Remus, it was a horrifying thought.

Then, when they found out that he was gay and that the person he was in love with was Sirius Black, heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, they were even more devastated. They'd called him 'disgusting' and 'vile' and 'no son of theirs'.

Remus refused to let them control him. He and Sirius were meant to be together forever. Wasn't that what they'd promised each other?

He opened his bronze-amber eyes and stared at the gravestone in front of him. He placed his hand on the stone and let a tear roll down his cheek. He traced his shaky finger over the 'S' of Sirius's name, all the way to the 'K' at the end of his surname.

' _Beloved friend and lover'_

The sky roared down at him, forcing him to look up. It was stormy and grey and oh so much like Sirius's eyes. He felt like Sirius was up there shouting at him to get back home and live a happy life. He didn't want to. He didn't want to leave Sirius here. He couldn't.

Remus yanked a handful of grass out of the ground and began to crush it in his hand. He threw it away and let out a strangled sob that seemed to get carried away with the wind.

He had so many questions he wanted to ask Sirius, but he couldn't.

Why had Sirius left him?

How was Remus supposed to cope?

What was the whole point of all of their emotional struggles if it was to end this way?

When would Remus feel better?

 _Who_ was Remus Lupin without Sirius Black?

He clutched his chest, not taking his eyes off of the gravestone. The rain was now pouring down and Remus's hair was sticking to his face. His robes were drenched and he knew he'd catch a cold if he stayed out much longer but the thought of leaving was the worst thing Remus could think of doing.

He let himself think again. He thought of all of the stolen kisses at Hogwarts, when nobody was around. All the places they'd snuck off too.

He thought of the moment they'd told James and Peter. The sarcastic reaction they received and the feelings of stupidity when they found out that James and Peter had known all along, because they were 'so bloody obvious'.

Remus smiled a little at this. The first real smile he'd smiled since the fateful day.

He thought of Sirius becoming an animagus to help him through his transformations.

He thought of the first time Sirius had told him 'I love you'.

He thought of the moment he heard that Sirius was working for Voldemort and that James, Lily and Peter were dead because of him.

Remus could still feel the ache in his heart from where it had been broken into hundreds of thousands of tiny pieces, that he thought would never go back together.

He remembers spending years and years trying to fix his heart, and then finding out that Sirius was innocent, and it mending itself just like that.

He remembers picking up where they'd left off, like they hadn't spent thirteen years apart.

He remembers the moment he say Sirius's life slip away from him.

The shock, the anger, the pain, the frantic panic.

He missed Sirius. He _loved_ Sirius.

And now he was gone.

The sky roared down at him again, even louder than before, and there was a flash of lightning.

Remus stood up, wiping the tears off of his face. His stare lingered on Sirius's grave for a few moments before he turned around and never looked back.

 **~The End~**


End file.
